


Candy hearts

by BlushingWidow



Series: Storytober: Sander Sides 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candy, Candy Hearts, Cute, Halloween, M/M, Storytober, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Roman had wanted to ask Patton out for ages but hasn't had the confidence to but after his love gives him a sweet- he doesn't need to.





	Candy hearts

(Roman)  
There he was, the one and only, Patton Sanders. Every year he would give sweets to little kids for Halloween. He was one of the sweetest boys in the whole school however Roman was too scared to approach him. Halloween would always be the same for him. Try to approach Patton but flee off the last second like his friend Virgil. This time, this time he hopes it'll be different.  
~I~  
Roman couldn't stop looking at him. Normally, Patton would just wear his outfit for school but this time, it was different. He was dressed up as little-bow-peep. The beautiful rose dress complimented his oceanic blue eyes and his little cream bonnet settled perfectly on his curly brown locks. He knew that the earth did this to push his buttons. Of course, on the day he finally wants to ask this adorable man- society gets in the way and dresses him up like this.  
~  
He waited until it was just Patton. For the past 20 minutes, children were bombarding him for sweets- for which he agreed and stuffed their buckets.

Now was the time. Patton was just strolling down the streets, looking for more children to spread comfort with. Why did he have to be so cute?

Slowly Roman made his way up to the cutest guy.

"Hey Patt, see you doing some treat giving?"

The named boy turned around a give him a warm smile. His hands were completely full of sweets- even though it was nearly the end of the night.

"Well if it isn't Roman Prince" He giggled, "Yeah I'm just giving some sweets to some kids"

Roman thought that Patton's smile could fill a whole room. It was way too bright for a human yet here he was. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he tried to remember what he was going to ask.

"Well I hope you have a great night Roman, I have to get going or else my brother will kill me..." Patton beamed, as he started to skip off.

Roman froze. He couldn't ask Patton now, he was already leaving. What should he do? He doesn't want to be alone on new years again...

"Oh wait!" Patton added, turning back, "I never really see you on Halloween so here!"

He speedily gave Roman a pack of sweets and headed off down the road. He felt happy however Roman felt heart broke. He didn't ask Patton. There was no time to ask him. Maybe this was just fate?

Roman slowly walked home. He wished he brought an umbrella because his luck was affecting the weather too- rain.  
~I~  
He was so devastated. Patton was right there but the words wouldn't come up. Why are 3 easy words so hard to say to someone. Looking at the packet in his hand, he slowly opened it.  
This was the first thing Patton ever gave to him. It wasn't much - just a packet of candy hearts.  
~  
He grabbed the first heart. It was the letter 'I'. The colour looked exactly like his lover's eyes. Why did life have to suck? He slowly shoved it into his mouth.

Maybe Patton is too nice for you? Roman considered, grabbing another one. It was the letter 'L'. This time the colour looked like his dress, very pink. Life really does suck...He put the sweet in his mouth.

Most of the sweets went by. After 'L', it was 'O' then it was 'V' after that it was 'E' and 'Y'.  
Wait, Roman thought of the letters. 'I LOVE Y-'

This was from Patton. Did he do this? The sweets never make a message. Does Patton like me? Roman thought, grabbing the last two hearts.

They were 'O' and 'U'

'I love you'

"I love you too Patton" Roman swooned, "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another one, I'm actually doing a series Whoop! Anyways thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> ~BW


End file.
